I've Got You
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: What happens when someone you care about is at the verge of hysterics? What do you do when they are drowning in sadness and guilt and fear of what they have done. You hug them, you embrace them tightly in your arms and tell them that everything is going to be fine, even if it isn't. You hold them close to you to keep them from falling down in a pit of despair. {No yaoi, please R&R)


Alright ya'll, please bare with me on this. I've never been much into Star Wars growing up, I never saw any of the movies except for The Force Awakens and only a few episode of The Clone Wars because back then I was a kid and kids my age loved cartoons with a ton of action.

That being said I have recently finished the season 2 finale of Star Wars Rebels and I have to admit this show got me hooked. I think I'm more interested in the show then the actual movies because I guess that's just the child in me, that and I'm a sucker for teacher and student bonds. It's the reason why I love Anakin and Ahsoka's bond as well as Kanan and Ezra's. And because of such I am now writing this.

Also please forgive and excuse my lack of Star Wars knowledge, I'm only going off of what I've seen in Rebels, I apologize.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 _I've got you..._

To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. Today's events that transpired was draining mentally as well as physically, I knew that taking Ezra to a Jedi Temple was a risky move but I'm glad that my Padawan has gotten more confidence in himself which is what I had been hoping for. I also knew that he needed to face whatever fears he was bottling up inside and keeping to himself. I had faith that he would succeed... even if that faith started to waver at one point I as his Master trusted him

And I was right, he passed my test and even was able to gain a Kyber Crystal in the process, something I wasn't expecting at all. Ezra's abilities were developing faster then I imagined but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

All these thoughts rumbled in my head as I turned over in my bed to try and get some sort of rest. My body and eyes were tired and yet my mind wasn't, it was wide awake with these thoughts. I sighed, thinking that maybe meditation would help calm my mind but not wanting to leave my bed I decided to do it while lying down.

Taking a deep breathe I let myself let go of all the things around me I let the force aid me in calming my mind. When an emotion that wasn't my own penetrated my concentration, the emotion held such deep fear as well as sadness. Instantly I knew who's thoughts I was picking up on.

 _Ezra..._ My eyes snapped open and I jolted from my bed and walked over to the door— I caught myself before I slammed into the very person I was going to go check on. "Ezra." I said as I noticed immediately that there were tears in the boy's wide blue eyes. "What's is it?" I asked gently as I held out my hand to place on his shoulder, something I have I realized I've been doing a lot when it comes to my Padawan.

"I felt your fear through the Force—" I was cut off from my sentence when suddenly Ezra launched himself at me, his arms clung around my waist and he buried his face in my chest.

" _Kanan._ " Ezra's shoulders shook as he muffled out my name brokenly. Through our bond I began to feel his sadness. I circled my own arms around him and held him close.

"What's wrong?" I inquired softly. Feeling his pain as if it were my own, and it _hurt_.

"W-When your master put you through that Jedi test and you had to face your fear— Did... Did you envision her dying, being killed?"

My veins turned to ice. But I force myself to keep calm and focus on my Padawans deep distress and not my own for once. "Why do you ask?" I whispered, even though I had a pretty good idea that he had the same experience I did as all Padawan's did.

Ezra tightened his hold around me before speaking again. "I—I saw the Inquisitor and you fighting... You were protecting me, both of you were evenly matched and then—" I felt the boy take a shuddered breathe. "He killed and pushed you over a cliff. He killed you and there wasn't _anything_ I could do... I know I was able to put past it but— I had it again only this time I didn't wake up in the temple and I thought that it was real!"

 _Oh Ezra..._ I rubbed soothing circles on his back, and it was as if both our sadness were mixing and combining together and it almost became overwhelming for both of us. "It's okay, Ezra. I'm here, I've got you."

* * *

 _I've got you..._

"Ezra?" I asked as Sabine, Hera and Zeb walked into their rooms, it had been a long day and we all could use some rest before we tackle being apart of a fleet tomorrow. But yet as I turned to go to my room I noticed Ezra had stayed behind. I watched him as his fingers twitched towards the fresh wound on his left cheek that will surely leave a scare. Guilt twinges at my heart my I saw it, thinking of how much of a failure I was that I let my Padawan get hurt even if it's just a small scratch.

"Kanan..." The boy's voice was below a whisper as he trailed off and gazed at the floor. My eyes travel down to his hands as they clinched into fist. "I'm— I'm really glad that you're okay." Ezra stated his voice thick.

I smiled, feeling grateful as well as proud. "Me too, Padawan."

"I-I searched for you, I never gave up that you were still... I felt that you were okay and even when Hera said to stop I kept going—" His shoulders began to shake violently and I witnessed him bow his head in what looked like shame. "You were gone for _two weeks_ but I just knew that I needed too keep looking because..."

 _Because you care._ I thought, feeling touched and happy all at the same time. It still amazes me how fast a Jedi and a Padawan's bond can developed in such a short span of a few months, ours was no exception.

I found myself gazing back to the scratch on Ezra's cheek then I remembered how for a few agonizing moments I thought I lost him, the pain of it all almost killed me as I fought the Inquisitor with new found skills, determined to avenge my fallen Padawan. Then he was alive and the relief of seeing Ezra standing there almost knocked me to my knees. The feeling of losing Ezra was different then when I lost my Depa, losing her still hurt so very much it was like I was losing a _mother_ as I watched her sacrifice herself but it was ten times worse with my own student.

I realized then that I knew exactly what Ezra was feeling right now.

I knelt down gently and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Hey. I understand, Ezra. I understand what you're going through." I said softly as I felt the tremors wracking the kid's body vibrate through my hands. Without any hesitation I pulled the boy to me and incased him in my arms, something I remember Depa doing with me during the time we spend together when seeing such acts of the grueling war became too much for me.

I wanted to protect Ezra from the universe knowing how cruel it's been to him already, I wanted to shield him with my arms from the Dark Side and the Empire as my own master did for me.

Ezra's body continued to quake even harder in my embrace as he wrapped his own arms around me and sobbed. "K-Kanan..." I felt his nails digging into my clothes back but I only held him tighter. "They _**tor-tortured**_ you, I _felt_ _everything_ they did to you and it hurt so much and I couldn't help but call for you!"

"It's okay, Ezra. I know." I whispered as a stroked his hair. Recalling the torture I endured in my captivity, how I fought so hard to remain silent and determined not to say a word to the people who held me prison. Even when they started using my Padawa against me.

Through it all, I also could feel that Ezra could feel my pain and that actually hurt more then the actual torture, "But I'm here now, thanks to you Ezra. I've got you, my Padwan. I've got you."

* * *

 _I've got you..._

We were making our way to Chopper, who I could hear was just a few distants away. I made sure to move with Ezra, he had his arm wrapped around my waist as he lead me towards the _Phantom_. Then abruptly I felt him being pulled away from and even though I couldn't see anything I was still able to grasp his hand and held on. I felt that same coldness as before, the anger and the fear. Vadar, he was here again and in the back of my mind I feared for Ahsoka's safety.

" _Nononono_!" I felt the fear radiating off of my student. "KANAN!" Ezra muffled yell cut through the raging wind and energy around us. "IT'S HIM!"

"I know! I've got you!" The mask I was wearing made my voice distorted as I tightened my hold on the boy's hand. _No! Not him! You are not taking him!_ I thought determinedly as I attempted to pull my Padawan back to me, because he wasn't going to take Ezra, he _wasn't_. With my lost eye sight I was able to hear footsteps coming our direction, then the Dark Force that had a hold of Ezra making us fall backward in to the ground, there was a yell and a sound of a Lightsaber connecting with something metal. And then I felt Ezra pulling me up and putting my arm over his shoulder.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra yelled next to me and relief flooded through me knowing that she was alright. "C'mon hurry!" But then as Ezra lead me towards the Phantom I heard a new voice, it was distorted between two voices and it said Ahsoka's name. It was Vadar and then it wasn't

"Anakin." And I couldn't help but widen my blind eyes when I heard that name. Because that would mean her Master and Vadar were the same person and I couldn't believe that, a Master falling to the Dark Side was so foreign to me, I couldn't comprehend it. Then when I was finally on board the _Phantom_ is when multiple things happened in a short span of seconds:

Ahsoka's sad voice saying how she wasn't leaving Vadar.

Vadar saying that she would die because of it.

And Ezra running towards Ahsoka in an attempt to help her but was pushed back. I heard the boy's yells as I heard the clang of the Sith Temple door cut us off from our friend. As sad as I was knowing that she was lost to us, I knew we had to get out of there. " _Ezra!_ Ezra, let's go!"

And then we flew away and I listened to my Padawan cry at the loss of Ashoka, and I held him, told him that there wasn't nothing we can do, I told him that it was over and that it was okay. But we both knew that I was lying.

Without my sight I felt more connected with the Force then I have ever been before, it was as if the Force was my eyes now but that in turn made me more aware of Ezra and being able to feel his guilt and his sadness. Which was why I was now standing behind the chair in the Phantom, where Ezra was choosing to sleep at instead of his own bed with Zeb.

"K-K-Kanan, Ahsoka... I'm so sorry." Ezra sobbed as he relived his nightmares through his sleep, my heart ached for him as I brushed my fingers over his hair. Wanting once again to take the pain away. Instinctively, I scoop up the boy in my arms and sat down in the chair with him on my lap. "Shh, Ezra. It's okay." I whispered as I embraced him. And it was as if Ezra felt my comforting presence because he awoke looked directly at me.

"No, it's not okay!" He cried tears cascading down his face as he dug his fingers into my chest and shook violently. "I'm sorry Kanan! I messed up so badly this time, this is all my fault and now your eyes and Ahsoka—"

"Shh shh, my Padawan. I don't blame you for what happened to me, Ezra and I know Ahsoka wouldn't either." I said firmly as I tightened my hold around the boy just an inch.

" _Please_ don't hate me, I'm so sorry."

I felt myself flinched as I felt Ezra's fear of me hating him stan at me through the Force and straight to my heart. "Now that's enough, Ezra. I could never hate you, your my student." I paused for a heartbeat as I chose my words carefully. "I know that I could _never_ replace your father just as Hera could _never_ replace your mother but in our time together I have come to think of you as my own child just as Hera has."

Ezra's cries grew more intense with my words. "That just makes what I did even _**worse**_! I let you down, my guardian, my father, my teacher!"

I placed my chin on top of the boy's blue hair, willed the pain and his guilt into myself, "Ezra, you have and will never let me down." I told him truthfully. "Our bond as Jedi and Padawan, you as my _son_ and me as your secondary _father_ is too strong for that, too strong for me to ever think bad of you."

And with that Ezra broke, he cried more then he has ever had, he sobs and his guilt almost choked him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I love you... I'm so sorry!"

I squeezed him, tears of my own had fallen down my own face a long time ago. "Hey, hey. I love you too. It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here. I've got you, Ezra." And for the first time in a week I felt as if those words were true.

"I've got you."

* * *

I feel as though I should apologize to you all if I made Kanan OOC, it's just has always been my thing of writing characters (especially father figure) showing their sensitive sides, writing them showing physical affection. Kanan (to me and how I write) is no different then the way I write Batman.

Because to me Kanan see Ezra as his kid, vice verse with Ezra. But again I am sorry if some of you are a bit miffed if Kanan is OOC. I also like to think that because Kanan has lost his eyesight that he can hear very far away which is why he was able to hear Ahsoka and Anakin talking.

Anyway thoughts? Please leave a review to show me that I didn't waste my time writing this.

I love you all and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
